Conversations
by AyreonMaiden
Summary: It's the Truth Seekers' third year at Yasogami High. With Souji gone, Yosuke and Chie decide to settle for the next best thing: Hanging out with each other. UPDATE- Thanks for the feedback! Undergoing serious revamping and prosing up. First chapter soon!


**This is a sort of experiment. When I began to imagine this story, I could see their interactions just like S. Link conversations. So I'm trying to see if this format is effective from an on-paper point of view. Depending on the feedback, I may switch to prose.**

**That said....**

**I own nothing. Atlus owns all the characters, settings and all that.**

**- - - - - - -**

**Conversation 1 : On Lunch.  
**

**Classroom 3-2...  
**

** - Lunchtime...**

**- Yosuke stares at his rather large boxed lunch.  
**

Yosuke: All right! Got my lunch from Junes today! Now, who should I eat with...

**  
-Yukiko Amagi**

** -Chie Satonaka**

** -Kanji Tatsumi**

** -Naoto Shirogane**

** -Kou Ichijo**

** -Daisuke Nagase**

** -Re-consider.**

**  
- ...**

Yosuke: ...On second thought...

**  
- Yosuke grins selfishly and opens the box.**

**- Chie walks over to Yosuke, spotting his lunch immediately.**

Chie: Ooh! Grilled steak! You're gonna share that, right?

**  
-"Uh...Sure? have some...?"**

** - "Hell no!"**

** - "...hi to you too?"**

**- "Do you have a Steak Radar or something?!"**

** - Put on headphones and pretend to not hear. **

Chie: Great! I guess you CAN be a great friend every once in a while, huh?

**  
- Chie smiles and settles in the vacant seat next to him.**

**- She starts eating the Junes Grilled Steak.**

Yosuke: Wha-? Wait, not so fast...Chie!

**  
-...Chie took a bite...and another...and another...**

**  
...**

**......**

**.........**

**  
-...Yosuke's stomach rumbles loudly.**

Chie: Oh...ehehehe....oops?

Yosuke: Ughh...my poor steak...why...?

**  
-Yosuke looks grief-stricken.**

** -Chie looks apologetic.**

Chie: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to eat all of it...it was just so good...!

**  
-"It's fine, I'll manage something."**

** -"Grr...you...!"**

** -Sigh and bury face in palm.**

** -"You owe me a beef bowl later." **

** -Moan and put on headphones.**

Chie: Wha- But you know I'm broke! Ohh, all right...now could you stop whimpering?

**  
-Chie sighs. **

**  
...**

**....**

**......**

**  
AFTER SCHOOL**

**  
-Chinese Diner Aiya.**

** -Chie bought Yosuke a beef bowl as an apology. Yosuke has his face buried in it.**

Chie: Could you at least slow down? People are staring...!

**  
-Yosuke never looks up from his bowl. Chie looks around in embarrassment.**

**  
..**

**...**

**  
-Yosuke finished his meal and sits slouched.**

Yosuke: Ahhh, I'm gonna burst...

Chie: Serves you right...pig.

Yosuke: Whatever...Heheh, we're even.

**  
-Yosuke smiles painfully. **

Chie: *sigh* A new year...

Yosuke: ...our third year...

Chie: ...and I'm so bored already.

Yosuke: Yeah...I guess compared to last year everything else will seem really boring.

Chie: I already dread exams...

Yosuke: Thanks for the reminder...I almost miss the Shadows now.

**  
-Yosuke winced.**

Yosuke: I can just hear it..."Wrong again, Hanamura...it's obvious that the thingy goes in the doohickey blah blah blah this'll be on the exams blah blah blah." Be easier if Souji were here.

Chie: Yeah...and less boring. Definitely less boring.

Yosuke: Hey, I resent that!

**  
-Chie and Yosuke laugh.**

Chie: But I do miss Souji...Things were exciting with him around. Now everything's back to being so...quiet...and peaceful...

**  
-Chie looks startled at the puzzled look in Yosuke's face.**

Chie: I mean, no, don't get me wrong, I like peace! But I miss him. He really became a part of us in such a short year...

**  
-"You saying I'm no fun?"**

** -"I meant what I said at the station. Distance means nothing."**

** -"Yeah...it's sleepy without him."**

** -"I miss him too."**

**-Chie laughs.  
**

Yosuke: What's so funny?

Chie: ...Hearing you say it like that..."Distance means nothing..."

Yosuke: What about it?

Chie: It sounds so lame!

Yosuke: Huh! See if I cheer you up again!

**  
-Yosuke flushes, embarrassed.  
**

Chie: Hahaha...Yeah...but it's true. We'll all always be friends...

**  
-Chie smiles at Yosuke.  
**

Chie: Oh, wow, it got so dark suddenly! And I got homework...

Yosuke: Yeah...me too. I better get stepping. Thanks for the food, Chie.

Chie: Er, thank you...? I owed you, remember?

Yosuke: That you did. But this was more delicious. I can get Junes anytime anyway.

Chie: ...that's not what you said earlier!

Yosuke: Hey, maybe if you don't eat my whole lunch again, I'll treat you sometime.

**  
-Yosuke winks and grins.**

Chie: Ohh, shut up!...Stupid.

**  
-Chie blushes slightly.  
**

Chie: Hey, Yosuke...if you're not busy sometime...

**  
-Chie looks pensive.  
**

Yosuke: Mmm?

Chie: ....you wanna train with me?

**  
-Yosuke blinks.**

** -"...'train?' "**

** -"Isn't the threat over?"**

** -"As in, a date?"**

** -"Sure, why not. I'm feeling stiff."  
**

Chie: ....I know, it's just....never mind.

**  
-Chie frowns slightly for a second.**

Chie: Well, see ya!

Yosuke: Okay...later!

**  
-Chie left Aiya. Yosuke looks puzzled.  
**

Yosuke: ...huh...train?

**  
-Yosuke left Aiya and headed home. **

-

-

-

** Yosuke dreams he was at the School Festival, playing a song on stage for a crowd of students. The girls are going wild after the song ends, throwing roses and undergarments. **

** When a particularly large pair hits him in the face. He looks across the room and finds Hanako waving and winking from the back...**

**...**

**...He doesn't particularly feel closer to Chie...or anyone else...but he decides to take an extra half-hour in the shower the next morning. Futile though it may be, for one thousand prayers could not hope to cleanse him of the vision.**


End file.
